the_dick_pound_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dick Pound
Richard Forsythe Merryweather George von Hohenstaufen Pound (also known as Dick Pound) was King of England from March 24th 1603 until his abdication to his 18th cousin, Charles I on the 27th of March, 1625. Called The Old, Dick Pound was the oldest man to ever become king, and the first King to abdicate until Edward VIII in 1936. He was also the last true Catholic monarch of the English throne to not be deposed, or forced to abdicate. Early Life Not much is truly known about Dick Pound's early life, all that really is known is his life after the year 20 AD. We know his parents names, Reginald and Drucilla, but thats about it. Life (20 AD-70 AD) In 20 AD, Dick Pound married his wife, Helen, in Rome. Soon after that in 21 AD, he became the Prefect of Rome. He stayed Prefect until about 50 AD, which is when he retired. He retired to Troy with his wife in a home he built all by himself by hand next to his In Laws. by 70 AD, things were taking a turn for the worse. It was not known then but it is highly believed that she died of ovarian cancer. Dick was heartbroken. The next year he had planned to end his own life, when a tall, lanky hooded man stopped him. Dick and the man went back to his home, and that's when Dick found out that the man who stopped him was notorious vampire, Count Alucard. Dick was going to kill him when he felt everything going dark. A Vampire (70 AD-1603) Dick Pound had become an undead, a vampire. nothing after this is known about his life, until the year 1600, when he became a prominent minister in the government of Queen Elizabeth I of England, so much so that she thought of him as the son she never had. When she died in 1603, it was found out that he was adopted by her, making him the inheritor of the Kingdom of England. King of England (1603-1625) When Dick Pound took the throne from his adopted mother in 1603, the council was in a fuss. They pulled at least 50 people who were more qualified to run the kingdom than him. In classic Dick Pound fashion, he had all of them executed, and dissolved parliament. He re-formed it once he got the right people in the right jobs. By the time of his abdication in favour of his adopted son, Charles Stuart, Dick Pound was noted as being one of the best kings since Henry III. Later Life Dick Pound has lived in relative obscurity since abdicating in 1625. in 2018, Chair Guy and his brother Evander were foraging in the Amazon where they found a lil hut. There, they found a tomb. In that tomb was Dick Pound, sleeping since 1983. When they woke they decided to give him a 1 year movie contract with an option to renew. His films can be found on The Chair Guy at YouTube.com